Rencontre trois fois sainte
by Matteic
Summary: Godefroy et Balian juste un peu plus longtemps que nous montre le film. Inspiré d'une fic de Rose de Sharon, Morning Musings. Du moment où Balian rejoint Godefroy jusqu'au moment où la police du village les trouve. Oneshot.


**Rencontre trois fois sainte.**

Disclaimer : _Kingdom oh Heaven_ ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit monétaire de cette histoire.

A/N : Cette histoire est dédiée à Rose de Sharon, qui a dans son extrême gentillesse accepté de me laisser utiliser des éléments de son histoire _Morning Musings_, disponible sur ce site... (passez par mes auteurs favoris). Rose, merci infiniment, désolée pour ce retard, et vivement la suite de _Barley Field Lady_. Maintenant que j'ai enfin publié mon histoire, je devrais pouvoir t'écrire des reviews plus longues !

Pas mal de dialogues sont extraits du film. Comme je trouve que le doublage français ne traduit pas correctement la VO, j'ai traduit les répliques d'origine.

Une dernière remarque – comme fond sonore, pour bosser, le dernier Tina Arena, _Je m'appelle Bagdad_, ça le fait bien.

* * *

Le bruit du galop d'un cheval, humide sur la neige, fit s'arrêter le groupe. Godefroy se tourna. Le cavalier était seul, et si, à la distance où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il avait une bonne idée de son identité. Il fit tourner son cheval et ordonna " Attendez ici ! " 

Prenant le galop pour rejoindre le nouveau venu, Godefroy eut vite confirmation de ses soupçons. _Il_ était venu. Balian était recroquevillé, sur lui-même, tenant les rênes de son cheval dans sa main gauche, le bras droit replié et plaqué contre sa poitrine. Pas d'arme apparente. Quand leurs chevaux furent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, Godefroy ralentit et s'arrêta. Balian fit de même. Il ne chercha pas à lui faire face et garda ses distances, les nez de leurs chevaux se touchant à peine. Son visage était aussi sombre que lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la forge, et il tremblait de froid.

" Es-tu venu pour me tuer ? Même maintenant, ce n'est pas facile. " dit Godefroy sur un ton volontairement moqueur. Il voulait savoir comment le garçon réagissait tout autant que ce qu'il voulait. " Alors ? "

Balian serra les jambes ; son cheval renâcla mais avança avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Les deux bêtes étaient presque épaule contre épaule et Godefroy pouvait maintenant voir parfaitement le regard sombre de son fils, plus hanté, si c'était possible, que la veille.

" J'ai commis... " il hésita quelques instants, comme s'il s'attendait à voir le sol s'ouvrir pour l'entraîner dans les flammes de l'enfer. Il redressa brusquement la tête, regarda son père dans les yeux. " Un meurtre. "

Etait-ce la cause de son départ ? En tout cas, c'était la première fois qu'il tuait un homme, et le chevalier devina son trouble et la peur qui devait l'envahir. D'une voix plus douce, il répondit simplement " Comme nous tous. "

Le pardon sous-jacent déclencha une cascade de mots, articulés nerveusement entre les mâchoires qui tremblaient de froid.

" Est-ce vrai qu'à Jérusalem je pourrais effacer mes péchés... " Il se tut à nouveau. Ce garçon savait-il finir une phrase ? Il baissa à nouveau la tête, fuyant le regard du chevalier, et acheva d'une voix sourde, douloureuse " et ceux de ma femme ? " A nouveau, il leva brusquement la tête, ses yeux sombres plongeant directement dans ceux de Godefroy, implorant une réponse, un appui. " Est-ce vrai ? "

Godefroy n'eut pas à se demander pourquoi il voulait sauver sa femme. Suicidée. Rejetée par Dieu, pratiquement maudite. Il adoucit encore sa voix, comme pour apaiser un animal sauvage qui n'oserait s'approcher de l'homme.

" Nous pourrons le découvrir ensemble. "

Les yeux sombres restèrent plantés dans les siens, méfiants, mais moins de lui que de tout le monde extérieur. Godefroy remarqua à nouveau la manière étrange dont il tenait son bras. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de se réchauffer, mais la main était entourée d'un tissu que ne portait pas l'autre, la plus exposée au froid. Et à voir la tenue des rênes, et les réactions du cheval, ce n'était pas de sa main gauche que Balian se servait habituellement.

" Montre-moi ta main. "

La tête baissée, vaincu, Balian leva le bras, exposant l'intérieur de sa paume. Un pansement, oui. Godefroy voyait de la peau rougie par autre chose que le froid, et lorsque son fils avait levé son bras, il avait brusquement pris sa respiration. Il souffrait. Godefroy fit légèrement avancer son cheval, provoquant un autre renâclement de l'acariâtre monture de son fils. Il tendit le bras, invitant Balian à lui montrer sa main. Balian se laissa faire, immobile, même si son corps était tendu comme une corde, et Godefroy déroula doucement le chiffon qu'il avait noué autour de sa main. La paume était écarlate, et au centre, il y avait la marque clairement reconnaissable d'une petite croix. La peau avait été arrachée à cet endroit-là. Seigneur, il portait déjà la marque des croisés. Godefroy ne demanda pas comment il s'était brûlé ; c'était une question pour plus tard, quand ils seraient au calme, pas sur ce chemin balayé par la neige.

" Nous te soignerons au campement. Un de mes hommes a de bonnes notions de médecine. Les musulmans en savent bien plus que nous à ce sujet. " dit Godefroy en remettant le pansement en place. Balian replia son bras contre sa poitrine et le regarda à nouveau, inquisiteur.

" Viens. Nous avons encore du chemin à faire. "

* * *

Ils marchèrent, poussant leurs bêtes, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop sombre pour avancer, assez encore pour monter un camp. La neige avait cessé de tomber. Ils trouvèrent une petite ouverture entre les arbres près d'une rivière. Les chevaux furent attachés, débarrassés de leurs paquetages, pansés. Balian s'activait au milieu des autres, essayant de se faire oublier. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il les avait rejoints. Quand il vint vers le feu, hésitant, suivant les derniers hommes, Godefroy vit qu'il tremblait de fatigue. Il lui présenta son plus ancien ami, le frère Michel, qu'ils appelaient l'hospitalier – moine, soldat, confident, à l'occasion médecin, tonsuré mais pas le moins féroce d'entre eux – et l'invita à s'asseoir par terre, le frère à sa droite et lui sur sa gauche. L'hospitalier défit doucement le pansement et le posa au sol. 

" C'est une vilaine brûlure que tu as là. Tu étais pourtant agile devant ta forge. Que t'est-il arrivé ? " demanda l'homme en nettoyant doucement la plaie à l'eau tiède.

Balian baissa à nouveau la tête – il le faisait à chaque fois que ses souvenirs se faisaient trop pesants, et qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres puissent lire sa douleur dans ses yeux – Godefroy se rappelait avoir fait de même quand il était plus jeune, avant la naissance du garçon – et finit par dire, les mots hachés, réfrénant des sifflements de douleur " J'ai repris quelque chose qui... m'appartenait. "

Il supportait les soins sans rien dire, serrant juste les dents. L'hospitalier, qui avait déjà soigné des brûlures de ce genre, savait combien elles étaient douloureuses. Il échangea un regard avec Godefroy, qui entreprit de distraire Balian pour lui permettre d'oublier un peu la douleur. Claquant légèrement des doigts, le chevalier attira l'attention de son fils, qui tourna la tête vers lui.

" Je n'ai connu ta mère que pendant quelques semaines. " dit doucement Godefroy, toujours très prudent quand il parlait de Béatrice. " C'est par des lettres de l'aumônier du village que j'ai appris ton existence. Raconte-moi. De quoi te souviens-tu ? Quand es-tu arrivé à la forge ? "

D'une voix plus éteinte, cherchant ses mots, frémissant de temps en temps à cause d'un geste plus appuyé sur sa main blessée, Balian lui dit tout ce dont il se souvenait. S'il l'accompagnait, autant lui faire confiance, non ? Et puis, c'était son père. Et, d'après ce que sa mère lui avait dit – en secret, loin des oreilles du forgeron qu'elle avait épousé pour se protéger – son père était un homme bon, bien meilleur que la plupart de ceux qui étaient partis combattre pour Notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ. Elle ne l'avait pas décrit comme un chevalier, simplement comme un homme. Il ne lui dit pas cela, mais il raconta ses tout premiers souvenirs, le mariage de sa mère quand il était encore un tout petit enfant. Elle avait épousé le forgeron du village, qui était veuf. Comme il avait un fils, Balian avait cru, jusqu'à six ou sept ans, que sa mère aussi était veuve. C'était les moqueries des autres gamins du village – et surtout de son demi-frère, qui détestait ce garçon plus grand que lui, plus vif, plus adroit, et que même son père préférait – qui l'avaient poussé, après beaucoup d'hésitations, à demander à sa mère. Elle lui avait alors dit qu'effectivement, le père de Balian n'était pas mort quand il était petit, mais était en fait parti juste après sa naissance. Il ne pouvait pas rester : il devait aller aider les hommes qui combattaient pour reprendre aux Infidèles la croix de Notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ. L'enfant en savait assez long sur les croisades – leur village était traversé au moins par mois par des croisés – pour comprendre, et comme il avait été élevé, aux grands soins de ses parents et de l'aumônier du village, qui semblait particulièrement attaché à lui, dans la religion chrétienne dès qu'il avait su parler, il trouvait ce combat très juste et n'en voulait pas à son 'autre papa', à son 'papa dont il ne fallait pas parler' d'être parti si tôt.

Quand il avait eu l'âge d'apprendre, l'aumônier l'avait pris dans son école, lui avait appris à lire et à écrire le latin, un peu à compter. Le garçon était doué, ce qui énervait encore plus les autres garnements de son âge, qui semblaient de plus en plus savoir qui était, ou plutôt n'était pas son père. Ils s'étaient battus souvent, de plus en plus violemment, jusqu'à ce que le nouvel aumônier – l'ancien était mort à l'hiver précédent – déclare que Balian avait perdu tout ses droits, en se comportant ainsi, à suivre une éducation. Balian avait douze ans à l'époque, et il était déjà grand pour son âge. Son père se fatiguait ; un cheval rétif lui avait un jour cassé le bras et il avait parfois du mal à manier le marteau. Balian était assez grand pour apprendre ; il l'avait pris comme apprenti, laissant son autre fils aux études. La mère de Balian était morte et les deux frères s'étaient un peu rapprochés, mais cela n'avait pas duré. Balian s'était révélé doué à la forge, apprenant vite à manier les outils, le métal incandescent, et doué pour apaiser les chevaux. A l'occasion des congés de Noël, il avait essayé d'initier son demi-frère, avec l'aide de son père, mais le garçon s'était brûlé et avait rejeté la faute sur lui. Comme il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas, son père s'était grassement moqué. Furieux, le garçon était reparti auprès de l'aumônier. Celui-ci était tombé malade et l'avait choisi pour lui succéder. Lui non plus n'aimait pas Balian. Donc, lorsque le forgeron était mort, alors que les deux garçons étaient à peine adultes, Balian avait naturellement pris sa place, et son frère était devenu aumônier. Peu de temps après, Balian avait rencontré Marie (A/N : je te pique déjà les trois quarts du scénario, je vais quand même pas reprendre tous les noms non plus... Tu as pris la mère, je prends la fille), une fille du village voisin qui était venu avec son père lorsqu'il avait fallu ferrer leur cheval, une bourrique qu'elle seule parvenait à calmer lorsqu'il fallait s'approcher à moins de trente pas d'une forge (c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que le forgeron de leur village ne voulait plus voir la carne – cela, Marie le lui avait révélé après). Il avait calmé le cheval et était tombé sous le charme de la jeune femme. L'effet avait été réciproque. Le père, veuf et inquiet pour sa fille, avait aussitôt proposé le mariage. Pendant un an, Balian avait été plus heureux que depuis longtemps. Après avoir perdu son père biologique, son frère, sa mère, son père, il pouvait enfin construire une famille. Et même un petit frère, avec l'apprenti qu'il avait pris – le second fils du forgeron du village de Marie. Marie était tombée enceinte. Mais à huit mois de grossesse, elle s'était brusquement mise à saigner. Elle pleurait, savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La sage-femme n'avait rien dit quand le bébé était sorti, mort. Dieu lui-même n'avait pas voulu de lui. Par contre, le village s'était remis à parler. C'était Dieu qui avait puni une femme qui se croyait au dessus d'eux. C'était normal qu'un bâtard ne puisse pas avoir d'enfants. C'était ces mots, plus encore que la perte de son enfant, qui avaient conduit Marie à commettre l'irréparable. Balian l'avait trouvée sur la tombe du bébé – une tombe qu'il avait dû creuser lui-même, loin des regards des villageois – elle aussi froide et raide comme l'enfant qui n'avait jamais vu le jour. Son poing était crispé autour d'une touffe de ciguë. Elle avait été enterrée le lendemain, et l'aumônier avait réclamé de l'argent, beaucoup plus d'argent que d'habitude, pour s'occuper d'elle. Balian s'était enfermé dans le travail pour ne plus penser à rien. Avec l'arrivée de ce chevalier qui disait être son père, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser.

Balian avait parlé presque sans s'arrêter, et la nuit était tombée. Robert, l'écuyer, leur avait apporté de la nourriture. Godefroy avait tiré de son paquetage une couverture dans laquelle Balian s'était blotti. Après avoir mangé l'épais bouillon de légumes, où nageaient des morceaux de deux lapins abattus peu après leur arrivée, et avoir essuyé son écuelle avec un morceau de pain, Balian avait commencé à somnoler, enroulé dans la couverture, appuyé contre un arbre, les yeux perdus dans le feu et bercé par leurs voix. Godefroy le réveilla pour qu'il s'allonge près du feu, la tête appuyée sur la selle de son cheval. Le garçon avait aussitôt fermé les yeux et ne les avait pas rouverts.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand tous les hommes étaient couchés et que même les chevaux s'étaient endormis, Frère Michel rejoignit Godefroy qui était assis près du feu, faisant semblant de graisser son épée. Ses gestes étaient trop lents et irréguliers pour être authentiques. Quand le frère s'assit à côté de lui, regardant également Balian endormi, il rangea ses affaires et resta assis en silence. 

" Monseigneur, nous pensions tous que vous aviez perdu la raison lorsque vous nous avez annoncé ce voyage en France, alors que Lusignan est prêt à tuer le roi pour arriver plus vite sur le trône, et que Châtillon sème la zizanie partout où il le peut, ce qui laisse d'ailleurs entendre un bras d'une longueur peu commune ; mais maintenant, je reconnais que vous aviez raison. Il vous ressemble. "

Le chevalier eut une ombre de sourire.

" Il a les cheveux et les yeux de sa mère, et il a aussi son regard. C'est un grand malheur qu'elle soit morte alors qu'il était si jeune. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le guider très longtemps. Je me fais vieux. Si Dieu veut qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, je vous fais confiance pour veiller sur lui. "

" J'y veillerai. N'ayez crainte. "

Ils se turent un moment.

" Pensez-vous qu'il fera un chevalier ? "

" Il n'a plus rien à perdre. " dit Godefroy. " Avez-vous vu ses yeux quand il nous a raconté son passé ? Tout ce qui lui reste est cette croix autour du cou. Ce n'est pas celle de Béatrice. Je pense qu'elle était à sa femme. Et il est solide, jeune, en bonne santé, et intelligent. Je lui parlerai le plus que je pourrai. "

" Si vous réussissez à en faire un chevalier ne serait-ce qu'à moitié comme vous, Jérusalem aura moins à craindre. "

Godefroy eut un rire sans joie.

" Si seulement c'était vrai... Lusignan et Châtillon sont prêts à démonter la ville pierre par pierre. Ils refusent l'accord avec Saladin. Il aura une rude tâche à accomplir. "

" Tiberias l'y aidera. Et Dieu. Il porte déjà la marque des croisés. Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé. La brûlure a la même taille que la croix qu'il a au cou. C'est comme s'il l'avait arrachée à quelqu'un. "

" Quand nous sommes passés près de l'enterrement, j'ai cru voir cette croix au cou de la femme de Balian. J'ai mon idée sur l'homme que Balian a tué. "

" Son demi-frère ? J'y avais pensé aussi. Un homme qui arrache une croix à un mort ne mérite pas le nom de prêtre. "

" Oui. Vous l'avez vu aussi à la forge ? Il rôdait comme un chien qui attend un os. Il est probablement revenu tourmenter Balian le soir même. "

" Dieu a tranché. J'ai vu bien des brûlures comme celle de votre fils. Il gardera la trace pour toujours. "

" Que le Seigneur fasse que cela lui apporte plus de soutien que de douleur. "

" Pour l'instant, je crains qu'il ait bien trop de soucis pour penser à ça. "

Godefroy hocha la tête. Il savait ce dont son ami parlait.

" Ils ont probablement le temps de nous retrouver d'ici demain, mais nous ne fuirons pas. Je veux montrer à Balian la différence entre la loi des croisés et la loi des hommes. Et je lui dois bien cela. Il a levé un lourd poids que je portais, sans le savoir, en disant qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. "

L'hospitalier le regarda d'un air curieux.

" Je suis resté avec Béatrice bien plus longtemps que quelques semaines. J'avais été blessé en combattant Saladin et j'étais venu me reposer en France. J'ai aimé Béatrice plus que toutes les femmes que j'aie jamais rencontrées. C'est probablement la seule que j'aie jamais véritablement aimée. Je voulais d'abord rester simplement le temps de reprendre mes forces, mais quand la grossesse de Béatrice a commencé à se voir, j'ai compris que je devais rester pour la protéger. Elle n'était pas mariée. Je l'ai installée dans la petite maison que j'occupais. Malgré cela, les bruits avaient couru dans le village, disant qu'elle portait un enfant bâtard. Aucune sage-femme n'a voulu l'aider à la délivrance. C'est moi qui ai fait naître Balian, et j'étais présent à son baptême, pour faire taire les rumeurs et assurer la sécurité de Béatrice, car je savais que je devais repartir. Comme elle avait porté le fils d'un croisé, Dieu la plaçait sous sa protection. J'aurais aimé rester et voir Balian grandir, mais le Roi a appelé tous les croisés et j'ai dû partir à nouveau. Balian n'avait que quelques jours. J'ai demandé à Béatrice de ne rien lui dire. J'ai pensé que cela serait moins douloureux pour lui de penser que son père n'était resté que très peu de temps. "

" Et les lettres de l'aumônier ? "

" Cela est vrai. Je ne sais pas combien de lettres il m'a écrites, peu me sont parvenues. La dernière datait de l'entrée de Balian dans son école. " Il secoua la tête, abasourdi. " Balian m'a pardonné sans même me connaître. J'aurais pu être n'importe quel chevalier. "

" Je pense qu'il ne connaît que peu Jérusalem et la réalité des Croisades. Il risque d'avoir un choc en voyant cela. "

" Il comprendra. Et vous lui expliquerez. Ainsi que Tiberias. "

Balian remua légèrement. Ils se turent et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, se nichant à nouveau dans le même position, dos au feu, replié sous la couverture. L'hospitalier reprit la parole d'une voix plus basse.

" Allons nous coucher aussi. Odo va prendre la veille. La journée de demain sera longue. "

* * *

Les hommes se levèrent avec l'aube, s'activant à leur tâches routinières, manger un peu, nourrir les chevaux, graisser leurs armes et leurs armures. Balian dormait encore, abruti par le manque de sommeil. L'hospitalier déambulait dans le campement, égrenant son chapelet. Godefroy le regarda, puis son fils, et estima qu'il était temps que tout le monde soit réveillé. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. Et Balian avait encore des choses à apprendre. 

Godefroy jeta à terre la vague boisson qu'il avait dans sa tasse, prit une seconde épée dans ses affaires – la sienne était bien accrochée à sa hanche – rejoignit son fils et laissa tomber l'épée par terre. Le garçon sursauta et ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Prenant la voix qu'il utilisait pour commander à ses hommes, Godefroy lui ordonna :

" Ramasse-la ! Voyons ce que tu vaux. "

Comme prévu, le frère Michel dit (prudemment, il fallait le lui reconnaître) " Monseigneur, il est blessé à la main. "

Godefroy, se débattant avec son fourreau, lui rétorqua sèchement " J'ai marché deux jours avec une flèche dans un testicule. "

L'hospitalier roula des yeux. Il avait entendu l'histoire cent fois, c'est à dire quatre-vingt-dix-neuf de trop. Mais il renonça à empêcher Godefroy d'enseigner à son fils.

A la seconde où Godefroy réussit à sortir son épée, Balian saisit celle qu'il avait laissée tomber près de lui, bondit sur ses pieds et se mit en garde – une garde basse, mais une garde quand même. Ils échangèrent rapidement quelques coups, Godefroy prit l'avantage, puis Balian réussit à dominer, malgré sa position peu conforme à ce que la règle enseignait. Il avait dû apprendre comme ça. Godefroy cessa le combat et le félicita, le récompensant de ses réflexes avec une petite remontrance au passage.

" Ne laisse jamais ta garde basse. " Il recula et lui fit signe de le suivre, plus loin du feu, dans un espace dégagé. " Tu te bas bien ! Tu dois apprendre le style. "

Balian le suivit, tenant son épée de la main gauche, mais sans se plaindre. Godefroy prit la position de la _folconi_ et lui expliqua " Lève ta garde. Comme ça. Les Italiens appellent ça _la posta di folconi_. La garde du faucon. Tu frappes d'en haut. " Il le lui montra avec un geste puissant. " Comme ça. Vas-y. "

Balian leva son épée, hésitant. La position lui était visiblement inhabituelle. Il devait avoir l'habitude de protéger son corps d'un coup en traître. Godefroy rectifia sa posture.

" L'épée plus droite. Allez. " Il lui donna une tape sur la jambe droite, le faisant reculer et s'appuyer différemment. " La jambe en arrière, les genoux fléchis. (Balian s'exécuta, mais l'épée piqua du nez) L'épée plus droite ! "

Le garçon levait les yeux vers l'arme à chaque fois qu'il lui disait ça, mais il avait pris la bonne position et semblait à peu près mobile. Godefroy adoucit légèrement sa voix, juste assez pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'un entraînement et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

" Défends-toi. "

L'échange fut plus maladroit et Balian se retrouva vite – Godefroy l'avait prévu – avec la base de son épée sous la gorge. Son corps se figea comme celui d'un cheval effrayé et une expression de peur traversa ses yeux, mais il se reprit et regarda son père. Godefroy lui dit d'une voix plus basse, comme s'il lui chuchotait l'emplacement exact de la Vraie Croix :

" La lame n'est qu'une partie de l'épée. "

Il reprit sa position et ordonna " Attaque. "

Balian commença à peu près correctement mais ses gestes manquaient encore d'assurance, sans parler de sa prise. Sans effort, Godefroy fit voler son arme à plusieurs pas. Odo, le grand guerrier allemand à l'allure de barbare, qui avait pris le garçon en affection, demanda " Me permettez-vous ? "

Godefroy hocha la tête. L'allemand avait une stature de colosse, mais il pouvait se montrer très doux avec les futurs adoubés. Odo tira son épée et vint prendre sa place. Balian ramassa son arme.

" Sois attentif. "

Ils reprirent l'exercice, sous le regard dubitatif de Robert, occupé à graisser son armure. Godefroy leva la tête en entendant le galop de chevaux. Des cavaliers arrivèrent à la lisière du camp. Godefroy, agacé, même s'il avait une très bonne idée de l'identité des visiteurs, fit " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

Odo laissa Balian pour le rejoindre, l'épée à la main. Balian ne les suivit pas. Il avait lui aussi deviné. Godefroy ne détourna pas son regard, mais repensa à sa conversation de la nuit. Il était temps de montrer à Balian une des leçons capitales des Croisés : la loi de Dieu et celle des hommes n'étaient pas les mêmes. Ils partaient à Jérusalem. Ils étaient intouchables.

* * *

Quelques notes historiques... 

Au Moyen-Âge, une femme n'a pas de vie par elle-même. Elle doit être mariée. Une femme seule est incapable de se protéger. Une femme répudiée par son mari est littéralement condamnée à mort.

Le suicide est un sacrilège très grave, puisque seul Dieu a le droit de reprendre la vie, et que l'homme ne peut pas se substituer à Dieu. Quelqu'un qui se suicide va automatiquement en enfer. La décapitation semble plus liée à une superstition : une personne suicidée risquait, si elle n'était pas décapitée, de se transformer en vampire (je n'ai pas de date précise mais je sais que c'était une superstition très répandue).

Un enfant mort-né, ou un enfant mort avant son baptême, va dans les Limbes, une sorte de vide. Il faudra attendre le vingtième siècle – vous avez bien lu – avant que les enfants soient déclarés purs de tout péché jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans. Après cette décision, un enfant âgé de moins de sept ans est un ange et, s'il meurt, va automatiquement au Paradis.

Le métier de forgeron – si vous n'êtes pas un bâtard que tout le village méprise – est un des métiers de plus haut rang. Une homme qui sait faire fondre le métal a quelque chose d'un magicien (au Moyen-Âge, tout était imprégné de magie, il n'y avait pas de différence nette entre le monde magique et le monde réel.) Tout dans un village nécessite le savoir-faire d'un forgeron : outils, instruments d'agriculture, pièces de harnachement, objets de la maison, plus tout ce qui peut servir à la construction.

Au XIIème siècle – le film se passe en 1184 – les armures sont faites de cuir ou de cottes de maille. Seuls les casques peuvent être en fer moulé. Ces armures peuvent résister au plat ou à la tranche d'un épée – et encore – mais cèdent à coup sûr devant une flèche, une lance ou la pointe d'une épée. Il faudra attendre le XIIIème siècle pour voir des armures faites de plaques de métal, beaucoup plus lourdes. Une cotte de maille – de la tête aux genoux – pèse 6 à 8 kilos, une épée 10 à 12 kilos.

Les Croisés oubliaient tous plus ou moins le but de leur mission (récupérer la Vraie Croix, détenue par les musulmans) en cours de trajet, et beaucoup se transformaient en pilleurs, violeurs, assassins et bandits de toute sorte.

* * *

Connectez-vous ou laissez-moi votre email si vous voulez que je réponde à la review que vous me laisserez, je n'en doute pas ; c'est un one-shot ! 


End file.
